New Life
by SessRin2003
Summary: Sesshomaru thought that his life suck after his wife decides to divorce him. But the faiths have something different.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, I back again with a new story and with the same couples that everyone loves. I will be adding some other characters but that will be later in the story.

For all those who reviewed my story with positive notes thank you. Without you I would have not know what fun I had provided to those who love to read fan fictions.

FYI: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the characters, just a major fan.

New Life: Prelude

Sesshomaru Tokugawa

Age: 29 in human years

Origin: Inu Youkai

Height: 6ft 5in

Family: Older half-brother to Inuyasha, father InuTaisho and step mother Izayoi

Business life: CEO/President of Youkai Corporation (a major conglomerate of technology)

Inuyasha Tokugawa

Age: 27 in human years

Origin: Hanyou

Height: 6ft 1in

Family: Younger Half-brother to Sesshomaru, still lives with his father InuTaisho and his mother Izayoi (but on the other side of the house)

Business life: Vice President of Youkai Corporation (a major conglomerate of technology)

Kagome Higurashi

Age: 25

Origin: human

Height: 5ft 7in

Family: Kagome is the oldest in her family. She has a birth twin name Rin, however, Kagome knows how to handle herself

Business life: Lawyer and a damn good one too.

Rin Higurashi

Age: 25

Origin: human

Height: 5ft 6in

Family: Rin is Kagome birth twin, however, both sister are complete opposite of one another.

Business life: Pastry shop owner

InuTaisho Tokugawa – Father to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru – Founder of the Youkai Corporation

Izayoi Tokugawa – Inuyasha mother and Sesshomaru stepmother - housewife

Sango Hiraikotsu

Age: 26 years old

Origin: Human

Height: 5ft 7in

Family: Older sister to Kohaku, Best friends with Kagome, Rin.

Business life: Secretary to Kagome.

Miroku Houshi

Age: 27 years old

Origin: Human

Family: None living, Best friends to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Business life: Assistant to Inuyasha.

Jake Anderson

Age: 30 in human years

Origin: Inu Youkai (Brown dog clan)

Height: 6ft 0in

Family: None; Long time friend of the Tokugawa family

Business life: CEO of BDC Entertainment Corporation

Kagura Tokugawa

Age: 28

Origin: Wind demon

Height: 5ft 9in

Family: None

Business life: Ex-fashion model


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone lets get this story a going I hope you enjoy.

Due remember that I do not own Inuyasha or characters just a major fan of the series.

Chapter: 1

"**GET OUT** you filthy whore!" said an anger man as he clinches the documents in his hands.

"With **PLEASURE**, you know during the whole time we were married, **HE** knows how to satisfy my hunger. And as for you hahahaa.. You're a joke." Kagura said walking past her so to be ex-husband.

She continues to walk until she was in the middle of his reception area and turned around. As all eyes were on her, she gave him a wicked smile.

"Oh by the way Sesshomaru you are really a disgusting, vile, lonesome, ugly man that who could not even screw a whole the right way." Kagura said as she turned back around and walked out of his office.

All the people in his office just sat there and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ms. Harrison!" Sesshomaru yelled from his office.

"Yes, sir how can I help you?" Ms. Harrison said.

Get my lawyer on the line, and do it quick! Sesshomaru said with a very cold and piss off tone.

Beep.. Beep

My lawyer better be on the line, Sesshomaru said with a piss tone.

"Sesshomaru long time no speak, how's the wife and the family?'." Mr. Jake Anderson said.

"There is no family and my soon to be ex-bitch of a wife is divorcing me" Sesshomaru said with a bitter tone.

"oh, we it sounds to me that you be needing to speak with KAG the Greatest Divorce lawyer anyone could ever have." Jake said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"KAG, who is KAG and how can he help me get out of with this shit whole of a marriage without losing my shirt? Sesshomaru asked.

"Listen, remember a few years back I was married to that model Avonne? Jake asked Sesshomaru.

"I think so, wants she the one who was caught sleeping with the photographer and it was all over the news? Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah that's the one. Well listen how about we get some drinks to night and I will invite KAG? Jake said.

Sure, how about 7:30 at O'Malley's Place? Sesshomaru asked.

(_On the other side of town_)

"Rin listen, I was just trying to help." Kagome pleased with her younger sister.

"Look I know that you just trying to help me out, but let me just do this on my own. Please I can do this." Rin pleated with her older sister.

"Ohhh.. okay, listen we will have dinner tonight." Kagome said with a cheerful voice.

Knock, knock..

Kagome looked up and saw her secretary at the door.

"Listen I'll call you later to tell you where to meet up so we can have dinner. Okay?" Kagome said.

"Sure talk to you later" Rin said as she was going into her pastry shop.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a Mr. Anderson on line 1 for you." Sango said before closing the door.

"Thanks, Higurashi here how can I help you? Kagome said.

"KAG, long time since we have last spoken!" Jake said with a cheerful voice.

"Jake, how have you been, so don't tell me that you need me to get you out of another relationship?" Kagome said with laughter.

"No it's not me this time, but a friend of the family needs your help and bad too." Jake said.

"Hey that's what best friends are for. So who is the poor guy and what's going on?" Kagome asked wanting to dive right in.

"Well, can we meet tonight at O'Malley's Place at 7:30?" Jake asked waiting for an answer.

"Actually, I am having dinner with my little sister tonight. And I have been pushing her off for sometime now due to my work schedule." Kagome said feeling guilty.

"Bring her with you, it would be fun to meet your family and they have great food there too." Jake said with a sound of excitement.

"Okay, that sounds like fun, see there" Kagome said hang up the phone and calling Rin from her cell phone.

(_On the other side of town_)

Ring… Ring.. Ring…

"Damn that phone of mine, who and the world would be calling me at a time like this." Rin said to herself as she attempted to put the freshly baked cookies on the counter while at the same time trying to answer her cell phone.

With great success Rin was able to put the two trays of cookies on the counter and answer her cell phone before the caller hung up.

"Moshi Moshi" Rin said with a sigh of relief.

Well, I hope you like it so far. Until next chapter

See ya: SessRin2003


	3. Chapter 2

Well I would like to thank everyone who has read my story. "THANK YOU" And for those who left a review, thank you double. 'THANK YOU .. THANK YOU".

Well I hope you like this next chapter and the others to come. I have not decided on how long to make this story but I can only wish that everyone enjoys it.

Authors note:

I do not own Inuyasha or characters just a major fan of the series.

Last time:

With great success Rin was able to put the two trays of cookies on the counter and answer her cell phone before the caller hung up.

"Moshi Moshi" Rin said with a sigh of relief.

Chapter: 2

"Rin are you okay, it took you awhile to answer the phone." Kagome said with a worried voice.

"Sorry but my hands were full at the time. So did you decide where we are going to go and eat? Rin asked.

"Yeah how about O'Malley's Place, I heard that they have really good food." Kagome said.

"Okay, and what time do you want to meet?" Rin asked.

"How about 7:30." Kagome said.

"Okay, see you there." Rin said then hung up her phone.

6:30 pm Rin place

Rin had looked up from her desk of paperwork. "Oh goodness I better get home and get ready or Kagome is going to be mad." Rin said to herself.

Rin had finished sorting and filing her paperwork before she turned off the lights and headed upstairs towards her loft.

At Sesshomaru business 6:45pm

"Mr. Tokugawa is there anything else that you need before I leave?" Ms. Harrison said.

"No, Ms. Harrison and I will not be coming in to the office tomorrow, so have a good weekend." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I guess I should head out to get a few drinks before Jake gets there." Sesshomaru thought as he looked down at his wedding ring that was on his finger.

7:00 pm O'Malley's Place

Sesshomaru had walked up to the hostess letting her know that he would be at the bar, however, will be needing a table for 3 at 7:30.

The right when he was going to move someone had just bump into his backside.

"uhmm…why in the hell don't you watch where your going." Sesshomaru said with an irritated voice.

"I am so sorry" Rin said as she had bow down to the tall man in front of her.

Sesshomaru had looked down and as she was rising he could not help to look at how large her .. well lets just say how large on top she was.

Sesshomaru had shook his head and looked at the girl straight in the eyes.

"What's your name, girl?" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm.. I'm not a little girl, jerk." Rin said in a piss off tone.

Well Im not a little girl, you can join me for a drink and then I may forgive you for bumping into me." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Rin to the bar.

'Let go of me, jerk" Rin said as she pulled her wrist away but getting cut my one of Sesshomaru claws.

'Owew" Rin looked down. Sesshomaru had grabbed Rin's and licked the wound, which had quickly healed.

Rin was staring at her wrist amazed at how this strange man who was able to heal a flesh wound so easily and she did not know this stranger.

"Thank you, my name is Rin Higurashi" Rin said as she held out her hand to him.

"Sesshomaru Tokugawa" Sesshomaru said as he took Rin's hand and shook it.

"High what can I get you two to drink tonight" The bartender said smiling at the couple.

Sesshomaru had looked over to Rin and she looked up and over to the bartender.

"Um can I have a virgin Pina colada, please? Rin said as she started to blush.

"Vodka straight, and put it on my tab." Sesshomaru said looking over to Rin.

"You don't look like you're the type of girl that comes to a place like this?" Sesshomaru asked Rin while looking towards the doorway seeing if his friend had came in.

"No my older sister is coming to meet me here around 7:30." Rin said as she begun to stare into Sesshomaru golden eyes.

Sesshomaru had decided to have a little fun with the girl since she was so in dept thought. He had begun to move closer, closer, closer until his lips were just centimeters to hers.

Rin had then snapped out of her thoughts and felt Sesshomaru breath on her. "What.. what are you doing?" Rin had asked nervously.

"Well, it appears that you liked something on me so much that I give you the privilege to take a closer look. So tell me Rin is there something you like? Sesshomaru had said with a smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru had then sense his friend and someone who has the same scent as the young girl in front of him. So he quickly pulled away and turned around to see his best friend Jake.

"Sesshomaru, long time and I .. well hello there. My name is Jake and yours" Jake said as he held out his hand to her.

Rin had begun to tell Jake her name when "Rin… I am so sorry that I'm late please forgive me." Kagome said and then notice Jake was talking to a tall man who was sitting next to her kid sister.

"So this is your little sister, KAG?" Jake said.

Sesshomaru was watch as they were having a conversation when the hostess came over to tell them that the table for three was ready.

"Can you please make that for four please" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Sure come this way please" the hostess said as she lead them to their table.

Well sorry for the short chapter but I am getting sleepy and until the next time.

See ya. SessRin2003


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note:

I do not own Inuyasha or characters just a major fan of the series.

Last time:

"Can you please make that for four please" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Sure come this way please," the hostess said as she led them to their table.

Chapter: 3

The hostess sat them at their table; she had informed them that their waiter would be over soon.

"Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Kagome and you must be Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Yes, that is I. And I was told that you could help me with my situation. However, I see that your kid sister is here right now that I think it would be good if I talk to you later about it." Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk on his face knowing that his last comment was upsetting Rin.

Kagome notice that some people where on the dance floor and decided to ask Jake to dance. Leaving just Sesshomaru and Rin by themselves.

"Why are you such a jerk? I'm not a little kid you know. I happen to be a very successful businesswoman who owns her own bakery. Rin said as she took another sip of her pina coloda.

"Well, Rin I would have to be the judge of that now wont I". Sesshomaru said as he pulled back a loose strand of hair that was covering Rin face.

Rin could not believe this man was touching her in such an intimate way. And she had only known him for 30 minutes.

Sesshomaru continue to give Rin small and sensual touches under the table that her actions always brought unwanted attention from both Kagome and Jake.

While they were having dinner, Sesshomaru was able to touch part of Rin's inner thigh. (Since she was wearing an above the knee skirt.) This had cause Rin to jump and hit her knee with the table.

"Rin are you okay, yeah sorry I guess I'm just a little tired today and my nerves are just getting to me." Rin has said while giving them a fake smile that she was okay. But would give Sesshomaru death glares.

Two hours later

Rin began to yawn; she knew that she would need to wait up early.

"Hey Kagome I would love to stay longer but I need to get going since I need to get up early for work." Rin said as she began to get up from the table.

"Well, thanks for coming to dinner Rin." Kagome said as she gave her little sister a hug.

Rin has started to walk towards the entrance and out the door for she knew that walking out this later was not good for a young lady like herself.

Sesshomaru looked at the back of Rin as she was walking out of the bar when he notices a couple of guys had turned around and started to follow her.

Before Rin knew what had happen she was being pulled into the dark alley where no one would dare to venture.

"Please leave me alone, I will give you all my money." Rin yelled as she was crying.

"Well pretty lady that is not what we only what" one stranger said as he push Rin to the ground.

The other stranger had held Rin down while the other one began to rip her blouse and skirt off. Leaving Rin only in her underwear.

Well buddy it looks like she is about ready for a nice ride that were about to give her huh … huu .. gargle ll… " The first stranger had put his hands to his neck and felt that it was wet with something sticky and then fell over.

"What the fuck was that" the second stranger said as he begun to hear a growling sound.

"You better run away little doggy or I will cut your fucking head off for ruining my fun with this pretty lady hear." The second stranger said as he pulled up Rin using her as a shield from what ever that was making the growling noise.

When the growling continues to get louder the stranger had thrown Rin into the walk, which caused her to black out. But not before she saw a flash of something snow white.

This had caused Sesshomaru to become enraged and his demon blood called for him to attack the guy.

Sesshomaru had begun to rip the guy into a big heap of "What the hell was that?"

He then walked over to the Rin and noticed that her flawless skin was starting to bruise from where she was hit.

Sesshomaru had pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called for his driver to pick him and his package up.

Jaken had rushed over to where Sesshomaru stood and gave him a questioning look.

Sesshomaru had bent down and cover Rin with his jacket before picking her up. Sesshomaru had given Jaken a look that told him to not question his actions and to not look at the human girl he was carrying for she was not dress.

"Home, Jaken" Sesshomaru had said as he looked down to the young lady, no wait you woman he held in his arms.

'What is it about her that draws me toward her. I can't be thinking about this person. I have a bitch of a wife to deal with first.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The car had come to a stop in front of the mansion.

"Jaken prepare a room for our guess." Sesshomaru had said as he exited the car to then take Rin out.

"How long will she be staying my lord?" Jaken asked.

That is none of your concern" Sesshomaru said as he proceed to walk towards a room that had large doors. The doors had automatically open which display a beautiful room.

Sesshomaru had placed Rin on a large futon and then summoned a female servant. He had then instructed her to bathe the human female and once she was done to then place her in bed. But to also, let him know when the deed was done.

After an hour later, Sesshomaru had heard a knock on his door.

"My lord what you have requested is done." The servant demon said.

Sesshomaru had continued to look out the window staring in to the moonless night wondering what is he going to do about this human female that has caught his attention.

The next day

Rin had begun to stir…

She had tried to get up but she felt as if something was holding her in a body lock. She then remembers what had happen to her last night.

"Oh, no.." she whispered so herself. Attempting to get up and way from this strong hold she begun to feel the room getting dizzy.

"You must stay lying down or you prefer to get sick." Sesshomaru had asked as he continues to inhale her scent.

"What.. what happen and how did I get here" Rin asked as she was too scared to move. Since she had noticed that she was not wearing anything and nor was Sesshomaru.

"You were attacked, I saved you and you are now in my home" Sesshomaru said as he begun to pull away from Rin.

She had whimpered at the lack of warmth since Sesshomaru had gotten out of bed. She then looks at the time.

"oh kami, I am sooo late" Rin said as she had was again attempted to get out of bed. But to only fall towards the floor.

Sesshomaru had caught Rin before she had hit the ground and placed her back into bed.

"Did I not instruct you to stay in bed." Sesshomaru said with a cold glare.

"Yes, but.. but my store" Rin had attempted to protest.

"It has been taken care of. And I have a meeting with your sister at 10." Sesshomaru said as he walked to his bathroom.

Once again I am sorry for the short chapter but I is time for me to get my beauty sleep.

Until next time… see ya. SessRin2003


	5. Chapter 4

Last time:

"Yes, but.. but my store" Rin had attempted to protest.

"It has been taken care of. And I have a meeting with your sister at 10." Sesshomaru said as he walked to his bathroom.

Chapter: 4

Sesshomaru gave one more look back at his bedroom window. Wondering what is he going to do with the young woman who was at this very moment sleeping in his bed.

He turned around deciding that would be something he would need to wonder about at a later time. At this very moment he needed to take care of his soon to be ex-wife.

_(Law office of K Higurashi)_

"What the hell you mean she is not at her shop!" Kagome yelled.

"I do apologize Miss but Ms. Higurashi is not in at this time, however…" the lady said.

"Don't say a word, I will go there myself to find her" Kagome said as she slammed the phone down and was heading toward her office door. When she had open the door she came face to face with her 10 am appointment.

"uh.. Mr. Tokugawa" Kagome said with a fluster sound. "Can we reschedule I have some personal issues that need attention?"

"Ms. Higurashi, if this is they type of lawyer you are then I will take my business else where." Sesshomaru said with a cold stoic tone and started to turn around to leave.

"NO… I'm sorry.. it's just my sister did not call me this morning and I'm just worry about her." Kagome said opening her office door more to allow Sesshomaru in.

"Maybe she stayed at her boyfriends house" Sesshomaru said, then wondering where in the hell did that come from.

Kagome just turned and gave a surprised look to him. "She is not the type of girl who would do such a thing Mr. Tokugawa. I have you know that my sister is kind hearted, pure and still a virgin. She will not allow a man to touch her in such a way. That is she will not until they are married."

Kagome had just then realized that she was telling some strange man that her younger sister was still a virgin and the worse thing of it all is that **HE** knew her sister.

"Oh man, Rin is going to kill me for this one." Kagome said to herself as she sat down on her chair.

Sesshomaru was just dumfounded by what this woman had just revealed about her own sister.

'A virgin, no wonder she was in shock to see that she was naked' Sesshomaru thought, reliving the actions that had transpired this morning.

**Flashback**

Sesshomaru had begun to stir when he felt Rin moving.

"Oh, no.." she whispered so herself. Attempting to get up and way from this strong hold she begun to feel the room getting dizzy.

"You must stay lying down or you prefer to get sick." Sesshomaru had asked as he continues to inhale her scent.

"What.. what happen and how did I get here" Rin asked as she was too scared to move. Since she had noticed that she was not wearing anything and nor was Sesshomaru.

"You were attacked, I saved you and you are now in my home" Sesshomaru said as he begun to pull away from Rin.

Sesshomaru begun to fell himself to get hard by the scent Rin, so he decided it was at that very moment he needed to get out of bed before something happens. Know at this time was not good for him since he was still married to that witch.

As he was walking towards the bathroom he noticed that Rin had once again attempted to get out of bed.

But this time he allowed his eyes to enjoy the wonderful site before him. That's until Rin started to fall towards the floor.

Sesshomaru had caught Rin before she had hit the ground, he had held on to her closely to his body and noticed how well her body fit well to his.

He continued to hold on to her, placing his lips upon her neck and began sucking, licking causing Rin to moan out in sure pleasure. Rin had encircled her arms around Sesshomaru waist holding on to him. Sesshomaru had inhaled her scent noticing the scent of spice, letting him that she was aroused. He began to pull away from her and placing her back into bed.

"Did I not instruct you to stay in bed." Sesshomaru said with a cold glare.

"Yes, but.. but my store" Rin had attempted to protest but Sesshomaru had captured her lips with his and he did something that Rin did not know what happen next.

He allowed his hand come behind her neck and with a little squeeze she was out cold.

"It has been taken care of. And I have a meeting with your sister at 10." Sesshomaru said as he walked to his bathroom.

**End of Flashback**

Sesshomaru had snapped out of his trance was thankful that Rin's sister had not noticed that he was in deep thought.

"Now Ms. Higurashi can we begin this business meeting? Sesshomaru said.

Kagome had looked up at her new client and nodded her head.

Two hours later

"Well, don't worry Mr. Tokugawa with the information that I was able to find out on your wife you should be a happy divorce man by the end of this coming week and only thing you will have to lose is just the fee that I am going to charged. " Kagome said as she pick up the phone receiver to dial her sister phone number.

"You know that if your sister was in any harm I will protect her. But you do need to let your sister be her own person" With that said Sesshomaru had walked out.

Kagome was surprised by what Sesshomaru had said to her. She knew that she was overprotective of Rin. But what really surprised her was the fact her new client that had just meet her sister last night was willing to protect her.

"How strange" with that being said she decided that she would get with Rin after work.

(In the limo)

Sesshomaru was still in shock at what he said to Kagome.

Ring…. Ring….

"Tokugawa, here" Sesshomaru said not looking at his cell phone.

"Hey asshole, what is your problem" yelled Inuyasha.

"why little brother, if I had known it was you I would have not bother to care" Sesshomaru said in a boring tone of voice.

"You're an ass Sesshomaru, what did you tell Sara. I was having a good time with her" Inuyasha whined.

"And she was having a good time with my money" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, you could have told me what was going on. I could have taken care of this on my own. And now what am I going to do you know that we have a spring social coming up. And I know I don't want to be bother by those fools that are so call friends." Inuyasha spat out.

"Don't worry, I will have a date for you." And with that Sesshomaru had hug up the phone noticing that he was now back at home.

Jaken came out running as if life had dependant on it.

"My lord…." Jaken sounded worried.

Sesshomaru stopped and gave the small demon a look.

"The girl she… she would listen to me and I am sorry My lord but she is refusing to come out of your room" Jaken said.

"Is that all" Sesshomaru had said as he continued to walk toward the front door until he noticed a car.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru hissed as he narrowed his eyes

Storming in to his house he noticed his wife was standing in the foyer waiting for him.

"So I see that you could not wait to have a whore in MY house and I cannot believe you have a human at that." Kagura said with disgust.

"She is not a whore and it is none of your concern who is in MY house, and to see that you are tress passing on private property. I would highly recommend that you leave now before I press charges. Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"hump.. you can't get rid of me that easy. You remember you are still my dear husband." Kagura said as she try to cozy up next to Sesshomaru only to be pushed away.

"I will no longer be your meal ticket Kagura go back to whatever whole you were in and never returned. And you will leave now!" Sesshomaru yelled while at the same time calling the police to remove the intruder on his property.

Kagura continue to stand there with defiance in her face. For she had refused to leave considering that she did not take Sesshomaru seriously. For they were in the same predicament just two months ago and he gave into her believing that she would not cheat on him again.

But this time was different when the doorbell rang.

In came Kagome with two very large police officers.

"Kagura Tokugawa" Kagome said with papers in her hands.

"Yes that is I" Kagura said as she held her head up high as if she was on top of the world.

"You have been served, with divorce papers and you will sign them." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru had noticed that she was a different attitude and not like before.

"And what makes you think I would sign this document. I'm not afraid of my husband for I know that I deserve my half of his wealth." Kagura said in confidence.

"Well, let see and I would like for you to meet a friend of mine Judge Ota. Judge Ota, I would like to show you some documents" Kagome said while pulling out some pictures from her briefcase.

"This way if you would" Sesshomaru said leading them to the living room.

Once they all had seated this allow Kagome to begin her case. Of course Sesshomaru made sure he was as far away from his vile wife.

"I would like to present documents showing Mrs. Tokugawa here with her lover of 6 years. And here are paperwork showing that she is actually legally married already to this person. So therefore, this so call marriage is not valid." Kagome said with joy in her voice.

Kagura was in shock that her true secret was out and she needed to get out of there fast. But of course her attempt to leave without being notice failed.

"Arrest that woman, for bigamy and for providing false information" Said Judge Ota.

Upstairs

Rin was afraid to come out considering what happened just 30 minutes earlier.

**Flash back**

"Sesshomaru darling" a somewhat sweet voice sounded.

Rin was laying on the bead sound asleep.

"What you filthy whore what are you doing in my bed." Kagura hissed while tossing the bed over causing Rin to be almost smashed.

"Who are you and what are you talking about" Rin said as she remember her state of dress attire making sure that nothing showed.

Kagura had came and grab Rin holding her closed until she notice Sesshomaru scent. Then threw Rin up against the wall giving the girl a death look. Only to toss the girl across the room knocking her out cold due to the collision with the opposite wall.

End of flash back 

Rin moan but this time it was not due to pleasure but of pain. For she then realized that her left leg was in a bad position.

Downstairs

Sesshomaru was please to find out that his marriage to Kagura was over sooner that he had expected but he was in shock about the fact she was married to another and did not know it.

Kagome had turned around before she had left to look at Sesshomaru.

"I just wanted to let you know that I had thought about what you said. And you are right I should let my sister be her own person. But you need to understand that she very precious to me and I would anyone who would cause harm to her and that even means you." With that said Kagome had turned around to leave.

"Ms. Higurashi, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to attend a spring social my family is having. I of course would not be your escort, however, my half brother would be. For I would have the honor to escort your sister Rin if she except." Sesshomaru said with an emotionless face.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and the out of nowhere "Yeah sure, just let me know when and I will be there" And with that she had left.

Sesshomaru had closed the door and with a mad dash upstairs he busted down his bedroom door to find his room destroyed. Taking a sniff he was able to locate Rin within seconds. He also noticed that the poor girl had fallen unconscious due to the way her leg laid in a bad way.

Sesshomaru eyes began to flair red and his demon side was coming out due to his mate was harmed by another.

"Mate, how absurd" Sesshomaru had stood up and begun to walk towards a private door that no one knows about.

Sesshomaru had walked in and returned with the sword that his father had given him. He had laid Rin on the floor knowing very well that this was going to hurt her more than he intended. But if he did not do this then, he would have to try to answer to question he was not willing to do so at this time.

With that being said, he unshed the sword and stabbed Rin in her thigh.

Rin had yelled out in pain even though she was not awake.

Once it was all over Sesshomaru had inspected Rin to make sure that her leg was healed, however, she would be sore from the entire pain.

Sesshomaru had placed his sword back to where it was and picked up Rin from the floor. Taking her to his private bathhouse for she had smell of blood that was clouding his senses. He had laid her on a near by couch, this allowing him a great view of her.

Sesshomaru had picked up the phone to instruct his services to have his room sanitized and clean before he returned. And that would mean they had to hurry.

Well, I hope that you enjoy that small piece of heaven.

I had written this small piece base upon a request from specific fan that wanted to read about a wonderful pair.

I will try to update more often.

As always,

SessRin2003


End file.
